Love Tried to Welcome Me
by Songficcer
Summary: Trilogy, part 3/3. Minako returns home to Japan after 5 long years...(yuri) AN: The original ending was erased and there is now a new one.


Love Tried To Welcome Me  
Part 1  
Rating-G/PG  
Hello! Resident songfic writer here!! ::dodges fruit that is being thrown:: WOULD YOU STOP IT! I know you hated that last story I wrote ...But I needed it to end like that. Anyway, this is a follow up to 'A talent for love.' Are you happy? So I don't own it or SM. Sorry guys...  
  
  
(Minako's POV)  
  
I couldn't believe it...in three hours I'd be going home again. Tokyo...I've missed it. I never went home for the holidays. Why, do you ask? I was afraid of facing my past...No, that would be lying. I was afraid of facing *her*. An old flame...Gods I loved her. I still do. I could never stop loving her...We broke up before I came here to England. Five long years...  
  
We never told our friends. Artemis didn't even know. I'm kinda glad I sent him back home a few years ago. He loved me but he couldn't stand being away from Luna... Two love sick cats...who would have guessed? Even with Diana...  
  
I finished packing the rest of my things into my large suit case. As I sat it on the floor, my room mate came into the room. I look at her and smile.  
  
"Are you ready, Minako," she asks me.  
  
"Yeah, Christine. I am." Christine was my best friend here...my only friend here.  
  
She sat on my bed and I join her. "Are you ready to face her again?" She was the only one I've ever told about Makoto.  
  
"I dunno. I feel like I am but I know the minute I lay eyes on her again, ..." I trail off.  
  
"I know the feeling. Good thing I'm coming with you right?"  
  
"Right," I agree. Then it hit me. "What did you say?"  
  
She smiled. "I said I was coming with you. I bought my ticket the day after you did. When you were in class I found your seat number...I'll be sitting next to you, too!"  
  
I had to hold in the urge to smack her. She reminded me too much of Usagi. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "You're my friend, Minako. Besides, I have no family either. I don't know where to go. I sure's the hell don't wanna stay here by myself!" I smiled. No one liked us on campus. We weren't cheap, selfish or trashy..basically we didn't fit in with the IN crowd. Oh well...  
  
"So, I take it we'll still be roomies?" I smiled knowing the answer.  
  
"Yup! Besides," Christine said, placing her arm over my shoulders, "I can help make Makoto jealous!" That time, I did smack her...  
  
If you could step  
into my head, tell  
Me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed,   
Tell me then would you hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie,  
Leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head  
I call mine  
And I will say  
Oh no I can't let you go,  
  
  
Christine and I stepped off the plane to see the girls waiting for us. All, except Makoto.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi ran up to me and hugged the living day lights out of me. How I've missed her hugs...yeah right...  
  
She looked at Christine and did the same to her. Poor Christine...I never thought she could get paler. Then came Ami.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mina-chan. It's been a long time," Ami said hugging me.  
  
"Hai, it has. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to come home."  
  
"It's ok, " Rei said, finally hugging me. "You're here now right?"  
  
"Yeah. This is Christine MacKinnon. She was my roomie at school." They bowed to one another.  
  
"Konnichi wa. It is nice to finaly meet you all." My friends smiled.  
  
"Your Japenese is very good, Christine," Ami commented.  
  
"Call her Chris-chan," I said. "Thats what I called her all the time." Christine smiled. "So, where's Makoto?"  
  
Ami smiled kindly. "She said she wanted to be here, Mina-chan. But she opened her resturant last year and wasn't able to leave. She said to send her love."  
  
Yeah right, I thought. "Well," I said, "Lets get our baggage and bail!"  
  
And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge,   
Tell me would you still follow me  
And if I made you mad today,   
Tell me would you love me tomorrow?   
Please  
Or would you say that you don't care,   
And then leave me standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in dispair   
And screamin'   
Oh no I can't let you go,  
  
"Well," I said flipping on a light. "This is my apartment."  
  
"It's nice and cozy," Christine said, hanging her jacket.  
  
"Cozy," I asked. "You mean small." She only smiled. "Rooms...you can take the one all the way in back. The rest room is across the hall from my room."  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna take a shower. So I'll see you in a couple of hours." She smiled, picked up her bags and headed for her new room. As I did. I walked into my room and switched the light on and nearly passed out. My bed was covered in rose petals. A beautiful mixture of red and white. I looked around my room and noticed vases full of roses, too. I couldn't believe this...Who had done all this.  
  
"Hey, Mina-chan? Where are your-..Holy shit." Christine knew just how to ruin a moment. "Who did all this?"  
  
"I don't know. I just came in here and saw my room like this. I can only think of one person, but...why?"  
  
"I don't know. Did you find a letter or note or something?"  
  
"I didn't even look. I was too shocked by this," I said. I scanned the room and saw a small envelope on my dresser. Walking to it and opening it, I began to read it out loud:  
  
Dearest Minako,  
  
I'm sorry how I treated you that summer before you left. I never meant to hurt you. My saying I didn't love you like you loved me...lies. All of it. I was afraid of loving you so I pushed you away. When I found out you were coming home, I arranged all of this. I hope you like it. Let me know if you want to get back together.   
  
I will love you always and forever.  
  
"Did Makoto write that," Christine asked.  
  
I shrugged. "It isn't signed. I don't know who wrote it. Makoto was the only one I dated that summer. So, I guess it is her, but this doesn't seem like her style. I don't know." I rubbed my eyes and looked back up at Christine. "What did you want again?"  
  
"I needed a towel."  
  
"Cabinet in the hall." I told her.   
  
"Thanks." She said then disapeared back out of my room. I sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight..."  
  
My little girl  
Because you're holding up my world,   
So I need you  
Your imitation of my walk  
And the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things   
That I love about you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you!  
**********  
There's part one. It kinda sucked, but leave me alone. The song is by 3 Doors Down. I think its called 'My little girl',but I don't know. I don't own it.  
  
Love Tried To Welcome Me  
Part 2  
Rating-PG  
  
Hello! I'm back! Did anyone enjoy my last chapter? I hope so...Anyway, this is part two, in case you can't tell. The song is called 'I'd like to have that one back' by George Strait(?? I think I spelled his name right...o_@) so I don't own it or SM. Sorry!  
  
(Makoto's POV)  
  
I came home late that night *she* came home. I knew she was coming home that day and chose not to go. I lied and said I'd be working late and there would be no way around it. Ami told me she told Minako and she did seem upset by it.  
  
I don't mean to be so cruel to her, but she's better off with out me. Thats what my head says...it's rehearsed those lines over and over for little over five years. I just wish someone would explain it to my heart.  
  
Gods I want to see her again. I dream of her everynight and yet I'm too afraid to pick up the phone and call her. I'm a coward, I know. I can't help it. She has a power over me that I can't explain. Even after pushing her away, she still has control over my heart...  
  
~I heard somebody speak her name   
They said she still was looking fine   
And I could feel that same old flame  
I once felt when she was mine   
Always thought that I was missin' something,  
But I found out much too late   
There'll never be another   
Who'll love me that way...~   
  
I sat on my couch after fixing myself dinner and eating it. Nothing I could do could make me stop from thinking of her. Everything in my apartment was exactly the same way it was the day she left...  
  
::flash back::  
  
..."Thats it? You're not even going to try," Minako asked me.  
  
"I can't. Not even for you."  
  
"Why? What have I done to you to make you hate me so?"  
  
"You did nothing."  
  
"Then why, Mako-chan?"  
  
Nothing...  
  
"I love you, Mako-chan..."  
  
::end flashback::  
  
I didn't look at her that day she left, but I knew she was crying. Oh, how I wanted to run after her when she left and beg her to forgive me.   
  
But, I didn't.  
  
And here it is, five long years later, and I still can't tell her. Did I ever tell her I loved her...I strained to remember. I did...I smiled cruely to myself. I told her *once*. Once to the thousands of times she's told me...I told her I loved her once.  
  
Here it is...three days later, and I still can't call her. I don't kno what is stopping me. She could have found someone else by now...She could have anyone she wanted. She is the Goddess of Love after all. So, I wonder why she picked me back then?  
  
I still don't understand that question myself. But I was so happy the day she didn't push me away...I felt like crying tears of joy. She has always been the only one to love me uncondtionally...  
  
~I can almost see her standing there,   
Tears rollin' down her face   
As she packed away her memories   
In that old worn out suitcase   
If I'd only known then what I know now,   
I'd never opened that door   
Oh they just don't make hearts   
Like hers anymore...~   
  
I look up at the clock...Only eight thirty. I could call her now. Whats stopping me?   
  
My guilty heart, thats what...  
  
Gods, I hate this. I have to stop this. NOW! I can't keep living my life like this. She owns my heart and until I talk to her about this she always will.  
  
I look over at my phone and with an unsteady hand pick t up. Usagi told me she still had her old apartment and the number hadn't changed in the past five years.   
  
Maybe I should call...  
  
I feel there seems to be a rock in my throat and I swallow it. Turning the phone on and hitting her phone number(No I never forgot it!) I listen to it ring...  
  
And ring...  
  
And ring some more...  
  
Until...  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
Its her...  
  
~I'd like to have that one back,   
I've never known someone so true.   
And a love so pure and sweet   
Is one a man should never lose.   
And if my lips had said, "I'm sorry",   
She might have stopped right in her tracks.   
I wouldn't hear my poor heart saying,   
"I'd like to have that one back."   
  
I wouldn't hear my poor heart saying,   
"I'd like to have that one back." ~  
****************  
THATS IT!!! ::evil laughter:: OH NO!! What will Minako say when she finds out is Makoto on the other end!? Will she forgive her and take her back? Or will she push her away, too? Find out in chapter three!!!  
  
  
Love Tried To Welcome Me  
Part Three  
Rating-PG  
  
Hello! Resident songfic writer here! HEY! I did not self proclaim I was...Krys-chan started calling me that and I picked up on it, so...BLAME HER!!! LOL I'm kidding, Krys-chan...Anyway, the song is called 'Love tried to welcome me' by Madonna. I don't own it or SM.  
  
Makoto's heart stopped. Minako had answered the phone...  
  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Hey, Mina-chan...This Makoto-"  
  
"Gomen, but I'm not home right now..."  
  
Makoto's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "The answering machine? Good Gods..."  
  
"-So, If you'll leave your name and message at the tone, I'll get back to you soon! ::kissing noise:: Ja!"...::BEEP!!::  
  
Makoto didn't know what to say, but tried...  
  
"H-hey, Minako. This is Makoto. I heard you were back in town so I thought I'd call. If you want to get together for...um...anything, lemme know, k? Number hasn't changed. I gotta go..." Makoto stopped as if she should say more. "Well, ja."  
  
Makoto slowy hung her phone up. She just called Minako...the same Minako she pushed away and hasn't spoken to in five years. Makoto sighed.   
  
"I gotta be out of my damn mind..."  
***********  
  
"-If you want to get together for...um... anything, lemme know, k? Number hasn't changed. I gotta go...Well, ja." ::BEEP!::  
  
Minako sat on her couch and had the look of fear on her face. She sighed and reached over to hit replay.  
  
Christine sighed and walked into the living room to join her friend. "Would you quit doing that," she asked annoyed, sitting in the recliner. "You've been replaying that message over and over and over for the past hour!"  
  
Minako looked at her friend wide eyed. "An hour?" Christine nodded and Minako blushed. "Gomen ne, Chris-chan. I just miss her."  
  
Christine smiled. "Its ok, Mina-chan. Why don't you just call her back?"  
  
Minako only looked at her sadly. "If it were only that simple..."  
  
~These are my hands  
But what can they give me   
These are my arms  
But they don't know tenderness  
And I must confess  
That I am usually drawn to sadness  
And lonliness has never been a stranger  
To me~  
  
Christine didn't understand. She didn't know Makoto like Minako did. True, Minako loved her, but what if Makoto didn't love her anymore? Or, the more pressing question...  
  
Did she ever?  
  
Christine sighed as she looked at Minako's face. After hearing Makoto's voice on the answering machine, she seemed to be empty. Almost hollow...  
  
Christine leaned up in her chair. "You ok, Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. "Hai. Well...I will be. I won't call her. Uasgi told me today that the girls planned on taking me out on a surprise shopping trip tomorrow. And that Makoto would be coming this time." Minako shook her head. "Usagi could never keep secrets very well."  
  
Christine laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it. She seems nice, but kinda spacey."  
  
Minako smiled. "You're right on both counts. But...she's just one of those people you can't stay mad at very long." Then Minako's smile grew. "Unless you're Rei-chan..."  
  
Christine thought for a minute. "Rei is the one with...black hair, right?" Minako nodded. "Yeah...the one with the attitude the size of Texas, huh?"  
  
No," Minako said. "Its bigger than that at times...."  
************  
  
The shopping trip, to the others, seemed to be going ok. But to Minako and Makoto, it was nothing but a struggle to keep their sanity and not fight.  
  
The other girls didn't pick up on this. They were too busy shopping and enjoying themselves to notice that Minako and Makoto wouldn't speak to each other unless absolutely necasasary.  
  
Minako tried to talk to Makoto, but fear gripped her heart any time she looked at her ex. Christine tried in vain to get them to talk to oneanother, but nothing worked.  
  
As the group entered a bookstore, the tension became very thick between the two senshi. No matter how they tried to avoid each other in the store, they would some how cross paths.  
  
~These are my lips  
But they whisper sorrow  
This is my voice  
But it's telling lies  
I know how to laugh  
But I don't know happiness  
And I must confess  
Instead of spring-it'a always  
winter  
And my heart has always been   
A lonely hunter~  
  
Minako stood in the romance isle, her finger and eyes scanning the spines of the books looking at the titles. Soon her eyes drifted upward and her eye caught the title of a book she had been wanting to read.  
  
Reaching up, she found she couldn't reach it. Even standing on her tiptoes, her fingers only brushed agaisnt the book, but she couldn't get a hold of it. Her eyes were kept locked on the book as she thought of how to get it. Then Minako felt a pressure behind her and she leaned forward slightly at the weight kept pressing agaisnt her back.  
  
When the pressure sub sided, she turned to see Makoto holding the book she had been trying to get. Minako looked at the book, then up at Makoto who had no expression on her face, then back down at the book.  
  
"You can take the book, Mina-chan," Makoto said. "I won't bite."  
  
Minako smiled inwardly. *Now thats a lie,* she thought. She shyly took the book from Makoto. "Arigato, Mako-chan." Minako didn't look up at Makoto as she spoke her old pet name. Minako quickly turned to leave. She couldn't stay here any longer with Makoto. Not that she wasn't happy for being alone with her, but they weren't by themselves like they use to be...  
  
As she turned to walk away, Makoto lowered her face. "Mina-chan..."  
  
Minako stopped but didn't turn around. She clutched the book close her her chest as if she were trying to gain refuge from it. Tears were froming in her eyes and she was afriad if she turned to face Makoto, they would spill over.  
  
"...I never stopped loving you..."  
  
Minako's eyes shot open as a spark of anger flared in her broken heart. She turned to face Makoto and the tears spilled over just as she knew they would. But even through her tears, she gave Makoto a look that would have made even the outer senshi cower in fear.  
  
"You, Kino Makoto," Minako said in a strained voice. "Are a lying, coward of a bitch!" Minako didn't mean to say that, but the memories of the day she left flooded her mind once again.  
  
Makoto stood there in shock.   
"N-nani!?"  
  
"You heard me, Makoto. You told me you didn't love me the day I left...But you wouldn't tell me why!"  
  
Other people in the store were strting to gather around the ends on the isle, staring at the two girls. Amung the crowd were their friends.  
  
"How can I believe you," Minako yelled, "when you say you *never* stopped loveing me!?" Minako shook with anger and all she could do was yell. For the past five years she had beaten herself up over losing her one true love...This was the only way she knew she could handle it right now.  
  
Makoto stood there, shame running through her body. But, because of her pride, she refused to back down with Minako realising she was telling the truth.   
  
"Its true! I said I didn't love you because I was afriad of losing you when you left for college." Then her shame turned to rage. "Gods dammit, Mianko! You were my best friend! All I ever wanted was YOUR fucking happiness!" Makoto lowered her voice. "Even if it cost me my own..."  
  
Minako couldn't believe this. She threw the book and it landed at Makoto's feet. Makoto raised her head to see Minako pointing a finger at her.  
  
"You stay the hell away from me, Makoto." The Minako turned and made her way through the crowd, out of the store and and out of the mall.  
  
As Minako walked through the doors of the mall, a light fall breeze greeted her flushed face. She sat on one of the stone benches outside of the mall and wiped away the tears that were still falling from her eyes.  
  
As she sat there, she noticed someone standing in front of her, but chosse to ignore them. Until they spoke.   
  
"Minako? Are you ok?" The her head shot up.  
  
~Love tried to welcome me  
But my soul drew back  
Covered with dust and sin  
Love tried to take me in  
Love tried to break me...~  
  
"...Brad??..."  
  
~Love tried to welcome me  
But my soul drew back  
Guilty of lust and sin  
Love tried to take me in...~  
  
Love Tried To Welcome Me  
Part-4  
  
::comes out from behind the couch: Any one hate me for that last chapter?? I know Bear hated Brad for it...Anyway, except for Brad (which I really DON'T want to lay claim to), SM isn't mine. The song is called "Sukiyaki" and I have NO IDEA who sings it. Its actually sung in Japenese and is an oldie, but I found the translation and thought I'd use it so everyone would know what is being said. But if you want the original song, email me, k?  
  
Minako sat at the bench, staring unbelievinly at the young man that stood before her. "B-brad," she asked again, not believeing.  
  
"Hai," he said, his Japenese more well spoken than it had been five years ago. "Are you alright,' he asked again, taking a seat next to her.  
  
That tiny little spark that exploded with Makoto was now begining to grow again with Brad. Minako stood as he sat down and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "I live here in Tokyo. I never left." Then his smile grew. "Did you like the roses I sent you?"  
  
Minako looked at him in confusion. "Nani? What roses?"  
  
"The one's in your bedroom...the red and white ones. Did you like them," he asked again.  
  
Minako was in shock. And her heart was broken...  
  
Makoto hadn't been the one who had sent the flowers...  
  
"Nani? You sent them? But...we never dated that summer-"  
  
"Yes we did," Brad said, standing. "We just broke up after graduation. Remember?"  
  
Minako thought for a moment. He was right...they had dated, even for a day, after graduation. And Makoto was the one she ran to after the break up...  
  
'We didn't break up,"Minako said coldly. "You dumped me..." Then she smiled cruely. "remember?"  
  
Brad's smile faded. 'Hai, I do, And I'm sorry." He walked to stand directly in front of her. "I'd like to make it up to you Mina-chan-"  
  
"Don't call me that," Minako hissed.  
  
"Ok," Brad said. "Please, let me make it up to you. I didn't know what I had until it was gone."  
  
Minako thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she could trust him again. Not only that, her heart belonged to someone else now...  
  
"I can't. Not right now," she answered.  
  
"I understand," Brad said, removing his wallet from his pocket. "Here's my card, Minako. It has my home phone on it," Brad said, handing her the peice of paper. "Call me if you need anything, ok?" Minako only nodded. "I gotta go, Minako. I hope to talk to you later." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Ja." And he walked into the mall.  
  
Minako sat back down on the bench. She had so many thoughts running around in her head she couldn't see straight. And most of them were of a certain tall, dark haired senshi with green eyes...  
  
~It's all because of you I'm feeling sad and blue  
You went away now my life is just a rainy day  
I love you so how much you'll never know  
You've gone away and left me lonely  
  
Untouchable memories seem to keep haunting me  
Of love so true that once turned all my gray skies blue  
But you've disappeared now my eyes are filled with tears  
I'm wishing you were here with me~  
  
Makoto entered her apartment, alone. Gods the day at the mall had been such a disaster. First the tension with Minako then the fight and her storming off in the bookstore... Makoto clutched the bag in her hand. She had picked up the book and bought it for Minako after she trhew it at her.  
  
After that, the other girls, minus Christine, wanted to know what was going on. So she had to tell them what happened so they would all shut up. She thanked the gods that Christine already knew. The others took it as well as expected...They didn't shun them for it, but were surprised by it.  
  
Makoto placed the bag on the floor and walked over to her couch and sat down. The memory of that day would haunt her for a long time, she knew. That and even the good times, too.   
  
She knew it was her fault that Mianko went off today, but she still was a little angry at her. Minako had no right to yell at her in public like that. Then again, Makoto didn't have the right to break up with Minako like she did, either.  
  
Makoto stood and walked to her bed room. She changed into her bed clothes and climbed into bed. She was so depressed right now, she didn't even think about eating any dinner. Before turning out the light, Makoto looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Minako a few days after they started dating. Makoto had Minako on her back in the park and a photoghrapher wanted to take their picture.  
  
They both looked so happy that day...  
  
~If only you were here you'd wash away my tears  
The sun would shine and once again you'd be mine all mine  
But in reality you and I will never be  
'Cause you took your love away from me  
  
Soft with love are my thoughts of you  
Now that you're gone I don't know what to do~  
  
  
Minako entered her apartment and saw Christine laying on the couch asleep. Minako smiled as she hung her jacket and walked over to Christine.  
  
"Hey, Chris-chan," Minako whispered. "Are you asleep?"  
  
Christine grumbled and turned over, facing away from Minako. "I was...why?"  
  
Minako's smile grew. "No reason," she said standing and, with the remote, switching the tv off. "Oyasumi nassi, Chris-chan."  
  
Christine streched and yawned before turning back over, her eyes still closed. "Nighty-night..."  
  
Minako walked to her bedroom and closed the door. Turning on her light, her sad eyes fell onto the vase of red and white roses on her dresser. A tear slid down her face as she remembered who gave them to her. She brushed it away and sat on her bed. Then her eyes fell on something else. A picture of her and Makoto. Another tear fell from her eyes as the memory replayed in her mind...  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"Mako-chan! Wait up!" Minako ran as fast as she could, trying in vain to keep up with Makoto who was running from her. "Mako-chan this isn't fair! You're faster than me!"  
  
"So," Makoto yelled back.  
  
They ran on a beaten path next to the lake in the park. The scene was beautiful: a setting sun was in the back ground, giving everything a warm orange hue. The summer air wasn't hot and heavy like it had been early. It was all...perfect.  
  
Makoto finally stopped to look out at the lake and to catch her breath. She smiled knowing Mianko would yell at her for running away from her. Makoto leaned forward on the railing that caged the lake and waited for the bear hug she knew she would recieve from Minako...  
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako yelled, crashing into her, and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Makoto smiled...  
  
...Now the yelling, she thought...  
  
Minako looked up at her. "Why did you do that!?"  
  
Makoto only smiled more as she hugged Minako.  
  
"You made me chase you over half this park and now I'm tired..." Minako whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mina-chan," Makoto said before kissing her hair. "Come on, I'll carry you back to my apartment." Makoto turned around and knealed slightly so Minako could jump up onto her back. Minako smiled and did as Makoto asked her to.   
  
When she jumped up onto her back, a phototagrapher asked them if he could take their picture. He had seen them 'fight' then make up and it had made him remember of the love he once had. The girls smiled and he took their picture...  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Minako sighed sadly. Makoto took the picture then the next day had a copy made for Minako. Only the copy was from a copy machine and Makoto kept it and gave the original to Minako.  
  
She sighd again and looked away from the picture. She put on her nightgown and crept into bed...  
  
~It's all because of you I'm feeling sad and blue  
You went away now my life is just a rainy day  
I love you so how much you'll never know  
You've gone away and left me lonely  
Ah baby you took your love away from me~  
  
A few weeks passed and the days became colder. Makoto and Minako had yet to speak to each other after the day in the bookstore and the others tried so very hard to change that. But all of their attepmts were in vain.  
  
Minako began to see Brad more often until she confirmed they were dating again. No one dared to bring that up with Makoto. But everyone knew that she knew.  
  
Minako walked to her apartment with Brad next to her. He had taken her out tonight to the most expensive resturaunt in town, then to a musical, then back to her apartment.  
  
As Minako unlocked her door, her heart sped up and she didn't know why. She didn't love Brad, and he certaintly never told her he loved her. As she opened her door, she turned to face Brad.   
  
"Thank you for a nice evening Brad," Minako said hardly above a whisper. She didn't look at him...she felt ashamed for seeing him.  
  
"It was my pleasure," he told her, kissing her cheek. "May I come in?"  
  
Minako thought for a moment. Why did she feel like she was cheating on someone when she was seeing only Brad? She swallowed the lmp that had formed in her throat and nodded 'yes'.  
  
His eyes grew cold as he smiled and entered her apartment...  
  
~...Sayonara...~  
  
  
Love Tried To Welcome Me  
Part-5  
  
Well...That last chapter was about cruel. THEY'RE NOT SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER ANY MORE!! NOOOOO!! Oh well...The song is called "Inside of me" by Madonna...What is up with me and these Madonna songs!? Oh well...I don't own it or SM...So I can't sell them to you...  
  
  
Makoto walked into her apartment and flipped the lights on. Three months since the fight and they haven't spoken one word to one another. Yet Minako was never far from Makoto's thoughts...  
  
Or her heart...  
  
~I can't stop thinking about you  
The things we used to do  
The secrets we once shared  
I'll alaways find them here  
In my memories~  
  
Makoto walked to her room and took out the contents of her bag. One thing she hated about December were all the crowds! Makoto never liked crowds...They always made her nervous if she were alone in them.  
  
Reaching into the bag, she began to remove the gifts she had bought: A game for Usagi, a book for Ami, a necklace for Rei. And even though she barely knew her, a bracelet for Christine. For her Mina-chan, Makoto had the romance book and a set of rings for her.   
  
  
Love Tried to Welcome Me  
Part-6  
  
::smiles:: So...who liked my last chapter?? I thought you would like that ending...besides...I was tired of people throwing food at me...::big grin:: Um...the song is called 'Tomorrow' by Brandy. I don't own it or SM.  
  
Makoto gently kissed Venus's lips as they stood at the docks. Breaking the kiss, Makoto's smile grew as she kissed Venus's nose and hugged her tighter. She didn't notice Venus tense up from her touch.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Mina-chan," Makoto whispered. "I never meant to cause you so much pain."  
  
Venus powered down and laid her head on Makoto's chest. "I know..." she said, hardly above a whisper.  
  
"You ok," Makoto asked. "You don't seem like your usual self."  
  
"I'm fine," Minako lied. "Just tired." Minako didn't want to tell Makoto why she was tired...  
  
~If you would only treat me right  
I'd stay here by your side  
But I am down to my last cry  
So I'm leaving you, goodbye  
You turned away from opportunities  
To sit and talk things through  
But now when I say I'm leaving you  
You have so much to prove...~  
  
::flashback::  
  
Minako walked down the hall to Christine's bedroom. "Hey, Chris-chan?" Minako called out to her friend. "What are you doing tonight?" Just as she reached Christine's room, Christine came out wearing a dark blue dancing dress, with a slit to mid thigh oon the right side, and the neck line was a low cut 'V' shape. Minako ooked at her friend from head to toe, and back up to meet Christine's chocolate brown eyes. "Date?" she asked smiling.  
  
Christine also smiled. "Maybe..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Motoki," Christine answered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Ooohh," Minako squeled. "Chris-chan's got a date...with the hottie from the arcade..."  
  
Christine only smiled and shrugged. "So...what are you doing tonight, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Dunno yet," Minako said, walking back to the living room. "Um...avoiding Brad?"  
  
Christine's smile faded. "Good."  
  
Minako couldn't help but laugh at Christine's face. "Try not to sound *too* dissappointed, k, Chris-chan?"  
  
"Oh, I won't," Christine said smiling. Christine then looked at the door when she heard a knock. "Wish me luck, Minako."  
  
Minako smiled. "Will you be coming home tonight, Christine?"  
  
Christine acted as if she were thinking as she walked to the door. Smiling and winking at Minako, she answered, "Not if I can help it!" Minako laughed as her friend opened the door and left. "Bye, Minako!"  
  
"Ja, Chris-chan!"  
  
An hour passed, and Minako sat at her kitchen table reading a book. As she stood to refill her glass, a knock at her door made her tense up. She closed her eyes as she froze, praying that the person would go away.  
  
They didn't...  
  
They knocked again, louder this time. Minako slowly and quietly creeped to her door, looking through the peep hole.   
  
"Go away, Brad," she said under her breath. "Just go away..."  
  
"Minako!? Are you here? I need to talk to you..."  
  
Minako sighed. *I know I'm going to regret this...* Minako opened the door and peeked out. "What?"  
  
"I got your message, Mina-chan-"  
  
"Don't call me that, dammit! How many times do I have to tell you!?"  
  
Brad looked at her. "I came over here to ask you not to leave me and you're going to yell at me over a damn name!? Shit..." Brad glared at her but said nothing more. "Can I come in?"  
  
"After acting like that," Minako demanded. "Hell no!" She tried to close the door but Brad stopped her.  
  
"I said, can I come in?"  
  
Minako looked at him like he had lost his damned mind. "I'm not deaf, stupid ass. I don't want you back in my life, Brad! Its over!"  
  
Brad's eyes narrowed as he pushed his way though her door. Minako fell backwards, hitting the wall. She looked up in time to see Brad calmly walk into he apartment and close the door...  
  
:;end flashback::  
  
"Minako, you ok?" Minako opened her eyes as pain shot through her body. "You're shaking, Mina-chan."  
  
"Can we go back to your apartment, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto smiled. "Sure!" Then she looked at Minako's sad face. "What happened tonight, Mina?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get to your apartment, ok?" Makoto nodded. Taking out her henishin wand again, Makoto called out, "Jupiter star power, make-up!" In a swirl of wind and electricity, SailorJupiter stood where Kino Makoto once did. Jupiter, smiling kindly at Minako, picked her up. Kissing her gently, Jupiter began her way home with the woman she fell in love with.  
*******  
  
Jupiter cautiously jumped to her balconey, making sure no one saw her. That, and because on the way to her apartment, Minako had fallen asleep in her arms. Makoto wasn't sure how she did that since they done nothing but jump from roof top to roof top to her apartment.  
  
Being careful as to not drop Minako, Jupiter opened her slidingglass doors and went inside. Walking to her bedroom, Jupiter gently placed Minako in her bed then powered down. Leaning over, Makoto gently kissed Minako's head. "Good night, Princess."   
  
After tucking Minako in, Makoto walked back to her glass doors and closed and locked them. She then walked to her kitchen and, after getting a glass from her cuboard, poured her self a glass of apple juice. Taking the juice back into the living room,Makoto sat on the couch and sighed. She felt uneay for some reason. She was happy she and Minako had gotten back together, but Minako seemed to be hidding something from her.  
  
She sighed again and laid her head back. Closing her eyes, her weary mind drifted back on to memories the two senshi had created together: their first meeting in both senshi and street form, high school, their petty little fights that would last for about a day after the two swore they would never speak to each other again... all of these memories and none could compare to that one night they shared together five years ago...  
  
~Stop writing me sweet letters and  
Calling me on the phone  
We argued constantly when I saw you  
Always left me in the cold  
I made the choice to finally go  
Cause I can't stand this pain  
It's time for my last tear to fall  
And for me to smile again...~  
  
As Makoto's eyes began to close, her phone rang. Opening her eyes again and sighing as the phone rang again, she hoped the person on the other end hadn't woke Minako up. The phone ringing a third time, Makoto picked it up.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" Makoto answered.  
  
"Makoto? This is Christine. Minako's rommie..."  
  
"OH, Hi Christine-"  
  
Christine cut Makoto off. "Is Minako there with you? I've called the other girls and they hadn't seen her at all tonight. Please tell me you've seen her, Makoto."  
  
Makoto grew worried listening to Christine's frantic voice. "Hai. She's here with me right now."  
  
"Can I speak to her?"  
  
"Gomen, but she's asleep, Christine. Whats going on?"  
  
"Thats what I'd like to know. I went out on a date and Minako told me she was staying home tonight. I don't know, but for some reason, I wanted to come back here. When I walked through the door, the entire apartment was a wreck!"  
  
"A burglary, maybe," Makoto thought out loud.  
  
"I doubt it. Only the living room is trashed. Looks like their was a fight while I was gone and thats why I started calling around to find Minako." Makoto heard Christine sigh on the other end before continuing. "I'm glad she's with you, Makoto."  
  
"Ar going to be the apartment for the night?"  
  
"No. My date has offered to let me stay at his place until we get this cleared up. Tell Minako to call me later, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Ja, Christine."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Makoto hung the phone up and began to think. I wonder if thats why she left the apartment tonight...  
  
Standing and walking quietly to her room, Makoto opened the door slightly and stepped into the room. Walking to Minako's sleeping form, Makoto knealed to look at Minako's peaceful face.  
  
Makoto gently cupped Mianko's face with her hand and ran her thumb over her cheek. At her gentle touch, Minako's eyes open slightly, closed, then opened completely. Smiling, Mianko whispered, "Hi."  
  
Makoto smiled back. "Hey."  
  
Minako looked at Makoto and knew instantly the smile was a fake. "Whats wrong, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Christine just called looking for you,' Makoto answered, sighing. "She just got back from her date and the entire living room to your apartment was trashed."  
  
Minako's eyes fell as she sat up in Makoto's bed. "I know..."  
  
Makoto sat on the bed next to Minako. "What happened, Minako?"  
  
"Do you remeber Brad from our senior year, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hai," Makoto asnwered coldly. "He's the son of a bitch you're dating now-"  
  
"Was dating, Mako-chan," Minako corrected her. "Was..."  
  
"What happned, Mina," Makoto asked, wrapping a protective arm around Minako's lower back. Minako winced and slightly pulled away from Makoto's grasp. "Mina..."  
  
"Turn the light on, Mako-chan," Minako asked. Makoto looked at Minako oddly for a moment and then did as she was asked. After turning the light on and sitting back down next to Minako, Minako turned so he back was facing Makoto. "I want you to lift my shirt and tell me how bad it looks."  
  
A confused look crossed Makoto's face, but she lifted Minako's shirt just as she was asked to. And nearly cried out in horror when she looked at Minako's left side and back...  
  
~So long to all my pain  
Goodnight to my heartache  
Goodbye sorrow  
I won't cry no more  
I'm leaving tomorrow  
  
Sorrows and heartache goodbye  
I'm leaving you  
Don't want to meet again  
Has got to be the end  
The end...~  
  
Makoto gently laid a soothing hand on Minako's black and blue bruised back. Minako winced again, but did not pull away. "He...he did this to you," Makoto asked, still slightly shocked. Minako only nodded, tears flooding down her face.  
  
Makoto lowered Minako's shirt and leaned over to shut the light off. She then raised her legs on to the bed, placing one on each side of Minako's. Makoto then gently circled her arms around Minako's waist and pulling her down on top of her. The pain in Minako's back, however, made her change postions so she was now laying on her stomache, using Makoto's for a pillow.   
  
Makoto reached over to pull the blanket up onto Minako's shoulders. Minako snaked her arms out from under her head so they could rest on either side of Makoto. Makoto gently pulled Minako's red bow from Minako's hair and laid it on her night stand and began to run her fingers through Minako's golden locks. The soft motions of her fingers soon put Minako back to sleep.  
  
Smiling, Makoto closed her eyes and whispered, "Good night, Angel..."  
  
~The sun will finally shine on me  
And clouds will drift away  
There's something thats in store for me  
Thats my brighter day  
  
...Now I just can't wait  
Tomorrow's too late  
I'm leaving you today~  
  
  
Love Tried To Welcome Me  
Part-7  
  
Wow...part seven...my longest fic here!! Yay!...Um...Bear might get mad at me for this, BUT! The only song I could find for this chapter was a BITCHY Spears-uh...I mean a Britney Spears song. Its called 'Stronger'. I don't own it or SM...Sowwy.  
  
~Hush just stop  
There's nothing you can   
Do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property  
As from today, baby  
You might think that I won't  
Make it on my own  
But now...~  
  
Two weeks passed, and Minako had yet to hear from Brad. Not wanting him to abuse her again, Makoto asked Minako to move in with her. Minako agreed. And at Minako's request, Christine did also.  
  
Christmas had been a great blow out celebration. The girls were estatic that Minako and Makoto had made up. And that Brad was now out of the picture for good.   
  
After the Christmas party, Christine went home with Motoki and spent the night with him so Minako could be alone with Makoto. Which worked out great for Makoto. They had not had a night alone for five years...  
  
Reaching their apartment, Makoto unlocked and opened the door. As she and Minako walked in, a sweet smell invaded Minako's nose. She looked at Makoto who only smiled and walked into the bedroom, closing the door. Minako shrugged and walked out onto the balconey and looked up at the stars.  
  
"I really wish it would snow," Minako said out loud.  
  
"Me too." Minako smiled as Makoto's arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "I have a gift for you, Minako."  
  
A confused look crossed Minako's face. "A gift? I thought you gave me one already..."  
  
Makoto shrugged and smiled. "I did. But this one is special. Come on." Taking Minako's hand and leading her to the bedroom, Makoto sat Minako on the bed and told her to close her eyes. Smiling sweetly, Minako did as she was asked. Makoto lightly kissed Minako's nose before walking to her dresser and opening the top drawer. Digging through her clothes, Makoto took out a small package that was wrapped with light green paper and topped off with a light orange ribbon.  
  
Makoto walked back to Minako and knealed in front of her. "You can open your eyes now, Mina-chan," Makoto whispered to her lover.  
  
Minako slowly opened her eyes to see a small package sitting on her lap. She smiled as she picked it up. "Arigato, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto sighed. "Thank me when you open it," she laughed. "Go ahead!"  
  
Minako laughed at Makoto's display of childish impatience and began to unwrap her gift. Removing the paper, Minako found it to be a small velvet box. Her smile faded and her heart sped up as she slowly opened it. Inside was the set of two rings. Minako looked up at Makoto confused.   
  
Smiling, Makoto explained to Minako, "One is a promise ring," pointing to the one with the emerald and orange stones in it. "And this one," Makoto said, taking the diamond ring away from Minako, "Is an engagment ring." Makoto looked into Minako's eyes. "I'd love to marry you one day, Aino Minako. If you'll have me."  
  
Minako released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Tears falling down her face, she flung herself at Makoto, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissed her, making them fall backwards onto the floor. Makoto kissed Minako back with as much passion and laid her hands on Minako's back gently. Although the bruises were gone, Minako still felt pain from time to time in her back.  
  
Breaking the kiss for air, Makoto smiled up at Minako. "So you'll at least *think* about it, right?"  
  
Minako smiled again, before crashing her lips back down onto Makoto's....  
  
~I'm stronger  
Than I ever thought that I   
Could be, baby  
I use to go with the flow  
Didn't really care about me  
You might think that I can't  
Take it, but you're wrong  
Cause now...~  
  
"...I still can't believe you're engaged, Mina-chan," Christine said with delight. "Gods, I hate you sometimes!"  
  
Minako smiled at her friend. She couldn't believe it herself at times. She never dreamed of getting married. The thought had never really crossed her mind. It didn't seem logical, her being a senshi and all. Poor Artemis...He nearly had kittens when he found out. He missed out on so much since he left England and started living with Usagi and Luna. And Luna...she nearly had a spaz attack. But, in the end, Usagi was able to calm them down and the two gueardians accepted their relationship.  
  
"But what about you and Motoki, Chris-chan," Minako asked. "You've been spending alot of time with HIM lately..."  
  
Christine smiled. "So?" Minako smiled. "Anyways, have you set a date yet?"  
  
Minako shook her head 'no'. "We want to plan it out and take our time. No sense in rushing, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah...God I hate you."  
  
Minako threw a pillow at Christine and laughed as it hit her in the face...  
**************  
  
Makoto tossed and turned as the nightmare raced through her mind yet again. It was always the same dream. Nothing changed. It was always Makoto searching for Minako...  
  
Minako screaming for her help...  
  
A gun shot...  
  
And then...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Makoto bolted up right, screaming, tears running down her face, and shaking from the nightmare. "Mianko!!"  
  
Minako awoke when she heard Makoto scream from her dream and was holding her. "Mako-chan? Whats wrong? Baby are you ok? What happened?"  
  
Makoto barelly noticed Minako rocking her back and forth in her arms. All she felt was the realness of the dream. At first she thought it to be only a figment of her fear of never haveing Minako to hold again. But now that she had her back...  
  
"Mako-chan? Answer me, please, baby?" Minako's voice gently pleaded in the dark.  
  
"I'm ok, Mina," Makoto finally said, wiping the sweat from her face. "Just a bad dream..."  
  
"Some dream," Minako said, hugging Makoto tighter. "You ok now?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Go back to sleep, ok?"  
  
Minako smiled and held Makoto's face in her hands, forcing the brunette to look at her. Licking her lips and leaning forward, she gently laid a kiss on Makoto's lips. "I love you, Mako-chan." Minako didn't wait for an answer and she laid back down. Her back facing Makoto.  
  
Smiling, Makoto also laid back down, placing an arm over Minako's waist. Kissing her lover's ear, Makoto whispered, "I love you, too."  
  
~Cause now I'm   
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing  
But my way  
My loneliness ain't killing   
Me no more  
I'm stronger...~  
*****************  
Kinda short, I know. PLEASE forgive me for taking so long to get this out. I've been really busy, and have just recently been able to do ANYTHING. Ok, enough of my excuses...let me go work on chapter 8.  
  
Love Tried To Welcome Me  
Part-8  
  
Hello...Man I'm tired. I'm starting this cahpter at ::looks at clock:: 1:30 in the morning...mmhhmm...ok. Um the song is called 'Where are you now' by none other than Bitchy Queers...uh, I mean Britney Spears. ::looks at Bear:: Yes Teddy Bear, I'm using another one of her songs. I like this song and it will help with the story...Sorta. Anyway, I don't own the song or SM. DON'T SUE ME! YOU WOULDN'T GET ANYTHING IF YOU DID! I'M POOR!!!! SO HA!  
  
One month after their engagement and the senshis of love and thunder were finally happy. Up until a a week ago when Minako began to get phone calls from Brad threatening to kill her if she did not come back to him. She'd only sigh and hang up on him.  
  
"Dammit! Why won't he leave me the hell alone," Minako yelled as she slammed the phone down onto its cradle.  
  
Makoto emerged from the kitchen drying her hands. "Brad again?"  
  
"Hai," Minako said plopping down into the leather recliner. "I hate men. Fucking hate em!"  
  
Makoto smiled and placed the towel on her shoulder. Walking over to her fiancee, Makoto kneeled in front of her. "It'll be ok. You'll see. He can't and won't do anything. If he did, he'd have one pissed senshi after him." Makoto crossed her arms and laid her head on them in Minako's lap. She smiled up at the blonde.  
  
Minako smiled and placed a gentle hand on Makoto's face. "Hai… I know. You'll always take care of me, won't you, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto's smile grew as she leaned up to kiss Minako. "Always and forever, Mina-chan." Makoto kissed Minako again. "Always… I promise."  
********  
  
Minako and Christine drove around the city, with nothing much to do.   
  
"I'm bored," Christine said. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Minako shrugged. "I don't know. How about we hit the mall or something?"  
Christine smiled. "Why? So you can spend all of Makoto's hard earned money??"  
  
Minako smiled. "Iie. Its my money, thank you very much. Makoto gave it to me!"  
  
Minako looked over at Christine. The two looked at each other for a few minutes before busting out into fits of laughter.  
*****  
  
"…What about this one, Chris-chan," Minako asked, holding up a dark blue evening dress.  
  
Christine looked at then at Minako. "No."  
  
Minako looked confused. "Why not? Don't you like it?"  
  
"I do like it. But…" Christine tried to think how to phrase her next sentence before deciding to be herself and be blunt. "Where would you get the tits to fill it out, Mina?"  
  
Minako face faulted. "Christine!" Minako walked up to her friend and smacked her arm. "I can not believe you said that to me!"  
  
"It's the truth," Christine said trying to defend her self. "You're very pretty and you have a killer body. But you have NO breasts. You're flatter than a chicken!"  
  
"CHRISTINE!"  
  
"She's right, you know…"  
  
Both Minako and Christine froze at the new voice before turning to face its owner.  
  
"You do have a killer body…"  
  
The color drained away from Minako's face.   
  
"Brad…"  
********  
  
"…No, I haven't seen Christine since this morning, Motoki… No, she and Minako went shopping I think… ::laugh:: Yeah, Minako went out to spend my hard earned money… Ok, Motoki, I'll have Christine call you when she gets here, k? ...Ok. Ja ne."  
  
Makoto hung her phone up and sat on the couch. However, when she hung up the phone, her cool demeanor vanished and her true mood came through. She was going out of her mind with worry. "Minako where are you?"  
  
Sighing, Makoto turned the tv on and flipped through the channels until she found the nightly news.  
  
"… Our main story tonight," the news anchor started, "is about a kidnapping at a local store at Juuban mall this afternoon. A young lady and her friend came to the mall to find relaxation in spending time here at this once safe haven, only to be surprised when one of their ex boyfriend's showed up with a loaded pistol, kidnapping his ex girlfriend."  
  
Fear shot through Makoto's brain. Oh no, she thought. Please, Kami-sama, don't let it be Minako and Christine…Please!  
  
"The young girl, we have just been informed, is a young woman by the name of Aino Minako…"  
  
Makoto jumped up from her place on the couch, fear and worry coursing through her veins and mind. "NO!"  
  
"…She was held at gun point and taken away from the shop she and her friend had been in. Apparently, her ex boyfriend, a man by the name of Brad Thompsan (AN: I don't remember if I gave Brad a last name or not…Sorry if I did. My memory sucks) had follwed Miss Aino and her friend, Christine MacKinnon, to the mall only to kid nap her. Miss MacKinnon gave a statement today that said, Quote: He had been calling her and threatening her if she did not come back to him. I answered the phone one time to know he was threatening to kill her. Un-quote. Police are searching for him and Miss Aino, but so far have no leads as to where he has taken her."  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lightning and wind swirled around Makoto, drowning out the rest of the news cast. Once her transformation was complete, Jupiter headed for her balcony door and without even checking to make sure the coast was clear, began her search for Minako…  
*****  
  
Minako nervously watched Brad as he shut the portable television off.   
  
"Hm," Brad said, scratching his head with his pistol. "You're they're top story, Minako. Congratulations." He smiled at her and Minako felt like throwing up.  
  
A tear found its way down her face at the thought of Makoto sitting at home watching the news. Makoto, Minako thought. Please help me…Brad's hand on her face brought her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes, another tear falling down her face.  
  
"Aw…why so sad, baby doll," Brad asked, smiling. "Tears really don't suit you."  
  
Minako narrowed her eyes and said nothing. Instead she jerked her head away from his grasp and looked away from him. Brad narrowed his eyes and looked at Minako. Standing up, he curled his fist and hit her in the face with the back of his hand. Minako cried out in pain, but other than that, she said nothing.  
  
"I don't know why you began dating that dyke of a bitch anyway," Brad said hatefully. Minako looked up at him with hatred in her eyes toward him for speaking of Makoto like he just did. "All she is nothing but a whore who can't score with guys so she has to hit on chicks." Brad smiled down at the look on Minako's face. "Hai, dear Mina-chan. I know all about your love affair with that bitch, Makoto. I'm not completely stupid."  
  
Minako narrowed her eyes but remained silent. Makot… Please help me…Please, Kami-sama…help her to find me…  
*****  
  
Jupiter ran as fast as she could, jumping from roof top to roof top, heading for the docks. She wasn't sure why she should go there, but something in her heart made her run in that direction. "Hold on, Minako…Please…Just hold on…"  
*******  
  
Brad paced back and forth in front of Minako. He could hear the sirens in the distance and hoped and prayed they came no where near where he and Minako were hiding.  
  
Minako, still keeping quiet, looked around where Brad had brought her. She was completely sure, but it appeared to be a warehouse they were hiding in. There were wooden crates everywhere and the lighting was terrible. If Minako had a way of escaping with out Brad noticing her until she broke free, there would be a good chance she could escape without him catching her again. But, he had her arms tied down, not only around the back of the chair, but also her wrists were tied to the sides of the chair. Which made it very hard to even try to get free.  
  
Minako looked back at Brad who was now sitting on a crate that wasn't stacked onto another. If Minako didn't know any better, she would have thoguht Brad was rethinking his kidnapping plan. She sighed. Brad never told her why he had taken her. All she knew was because he was angry that they had broken up. Real smart, Brad, Minako thought. Like I'll date your stupid ass now.  
  
~ Calling out your name   
Your face is everywhere   
I'm reaching out to you   
To find that you're not there   
I wake up every night   
To see the state I'm in   
It's like an endless fight   
I never seem to win   
  
I can't go on as long as I believe   
Can't let go when I keep wondering   
  
  
Where are you now, what have you found   
Where is your heart, when I'm not around   
Where are you now, you gotta let me know   
Oh baby, so I can let you go~  
  
Three hours had passed since their meeting at the mall, and Brad was beginning to get ruffled. Minako hadn't spoken since he had brought her here, no matter how many times he had smacked her. It was beginning to unnerve him a little.  
  
Brad stood up suddenly and looked at Minako. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
Minako looked at him before turning away. Minako knew what was about to happen… Brad was going to hit her again.  
  
Brad narrowed his eyes and clenched his pistol free hand into a fist. Raising his hand, he stopped and thought for a moment. Smiling cruelly, he lowered his hand and raised the pistol to take its place.  
  
"Aren't you even going to beg for your life," he asked.  
  
Minako looked up at him, meeting his icy gaze, before boldly returning it. "I will not beg for something you do not have, Brad."  
  
Brad narrowed his eyes and cocked his pistol. He raised it up to point it in the middle of Minako's forehead. "Are you sure about that?" Minako said nothing and did not move either. She simply sat there giving Brad the same icy look he was giving her. Smirking, Brad readied his pistol. "So be it."  
  
As Brad's finger began to apply pressure onto the trigger, Sailor Jupiter blasted her way through one of the windows at the top of the warehouse. Brad looked up in time to see Jupiter's foot to come into contact with is face.  
  
As Brad fell to the floor, Jupiter picked Minako up, chair and all, and ran behind a few of the crates that were stacked on top of one another.  
  
After making sure it was ok, Jupiter sat Minako down and began to untie her. Minako by this point was hysterical.  
  
"How did you knw where to look, Mako-chan!?"  
  
Jupiter untied Minako's right arm before moving to her left hand. "I don't know. I just followed me heart, I guess. Its just something made me come here." Jupiter stood up after she untied Minako. Minako, still crying, jumped up and hugged Jupiter around her neck.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here, Mako-chan! I was so scared."  
  
Jupiter wrapped her arms around Minako's waist and hugged her tight. "I know you were, Minako. I think that's why I was able to find you." Jupiter pulled away slightly to look at Minako. "Are you ok?" Minako nodded. "Good. Lets get out of here, how about it?" Minako nodded and took Jupiter's hand. Jupiter looked around. "Minako? How do we get out of here?"  
  
"No one is going ANYWHERE!!" The two girls spun around to see Brad pointing the pistl right at them both…  
  
  
~I can hear your voice  
The ring of yesterday   
It seems so close to me   
But yet so far away   
I should let it out   
To save what's left of me   
And close the doors of doubt   
Revive my dignity   
  
But, I can't go on as long as I believe   
Can't let go when I keep wondering   
  
  
Where are you now, what have you found   
Where is your heart, when I'm not around   
Where are you now, you gotta let me know   
Oh baby, so I can let you go~  
  
…Minako ran, just as Makoto had told her to do after the pistol fired a shot. She was scared… She and Makoto had gotten seperated and she wasn't sure if Brad was chasing her or Makoto.  
  
Minako turned a cornor and stopped, trying to catch her breath. Forty five minutes running around in the warehouse and she had yet to find a way out. She knew Makoto was still in the building. She could hear her cry out every few minutes, making sure Brad was chasing her and not Minako.  
  
Minako swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes, trying to listen to where the other two were. A tear fell silently as she heard another shot ring out and echo up in the rafters of the warehouse. Then sighed when she heard Makoto begin to laugh and taunt Brad for missing her. Minako opned her eyes and looked around where she was. And smiled. Right there in front of her was a door that was unlocked. She ran towards it and opened it, breathing in the fresh night air. She ran outside and looked up to see where she was. When she realized where she was, she began to cry. She was at THEIR where house. Hers and Makoto's… Another tear fell down Minako's face as she took out her henshin stick.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" Minako felt her entire body be engulfed by energy as her street clothes melted away to be replaced by her Senshi fuku. After transforming, Venus took out her communicator and pressed a code of buttons. After she did that, the communicator flashed and closed its self. Venus returned the communicator to its sub space pocket. Then she looked back towards the warehouse.  
  
"This ends tonight."  
*******  
  
Jupiter ran out and in between the crates. Knowing well enough to know she was running in a circle to keep Brad distracted so Minako could escape.   
  
Jupiter ran behind a stack of crates to catch her breath. Pain shot through her right shoulder and she gently placed her left hand over it. Brad had good aim. But Jupiter's reflexes were quicker. Quick enough to save her from a fatal blow.  
  
As she began to catch her breath, Jupiter heard a movement to her left and cautiously stepped away from it into the opposite direction. She knew it had to be Brad. Minako, despite her frequent klutz attacks, could be very agile and silent when she needed to be.  
  
Jupiter backed away into the shadows and closed her eyes, as her vision became blurry. Although shot in the shoulder, she had managed to lose a good amount of blood form the blow. Not to mention the pain hurt like hell, too.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard another noise. Backing away, a pair of hands grabbed her. One covering her mouth and the other around her waist. The hands pulled her farther into the shadows before releasing her. But, now, Jupiter wasn't afraid of her abductor.  
  
"Don't do that Venus," Jupiter said quietly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Gomen, Mako-chan. I just didn't want you to scream or anything," Venus explained. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I was shot in the shoulder," Jupiter said, looking behind Venus to make sure they were still safe. When she looked back at Venus, she immediately regretted telling her that. "But I'm ok. Really…It just hurts a lot is all. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure," Venus questioned. Jupiter nodded and smiled. "Good. I found a door."  
  
Jupiter's smile grew. "Really? Then lets blow this place and get out of here." Venus smiled and nodded her argents.   
  
Venus took Jupiter's right hand, making sure she didn't pull to hard, and began to lead her to the exit door she had found.   
  
As Venus began to lead Jupiter back to the door, one big obstacle stopped them. They were walking against the walls, in the darkness, so they wouldn't be noticed or caught as easily. However, a few crates had been stacked on their path so they wouldn't be able to hide in the shadows now. They could have jumped them, but then they would run a chance of being seen by Brad. Venus sighed.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Jupiter looked around at their options. There weren't any. "We could jump it and risk the chance of being shot at or leave the shadows and look for away around the crates and back to the shadows. Either way, we're gonna risk being caught." Jupiter sighed. "Your call. I'll back you up on whatever you decide."  
  
Venus thought for a moment. "I don't want you to get hurt again so…I guess we walk around it." Jupiter nodded. "Lets hurry."  
  
As they began to walk back into the light, they soon discovered that the 'wall' of crates stretched half way back into the warehouse. But, they stuck to their decision to walk it.  
  
As they were walking, being careful not attract Brad, Jupiter silently asked Venus, "Why didn't you leave?"  
  
Venus stopped and looked back towards her lover. "I couldn't just leave you in here, now could I?"  
  
"You could have called me on the communicator, Mina. Why didn't you just do that?"  
  
Venus thought for a minute. "I guess I didn't want it to go off and attract Brad incase you were safely way from him. I didn't want you to get hurt, is all."  
  
Jupiter smiled and walked up to Venus and hugged her tightly. "I would have been ok. I'm a survivor, remember? I would have made it out ok." Venus smiled.  
  
"Aw, isn't this touching?" The two senshi released one another and whirled around to see Brad standing on two stack crates. "Looks like the senshi bitches are dykes too."  
  
Jupiter snarled at Brad and stepped in front of Venus. "I want you to leave, Venus."  
  
Venus looked at Jupiter with doubt in her eyes. "But, Juipiter-"  
  
"NOW!"   
  
Venus frowned at Jupiter. And calmly she said, "Iie."  
  
"What did you say," Jupiter asked, tuning to look at her. "I told you to leave."  
  
"Shut up. Both of you," Brad yelled. He pointed his pistol at Venus. "There was a reason I wanted Minako so much, you know. I KNEW she was Sailorvenus." The two sensi turned back towards Brad with disbelief. "But seeing she won't come back to me…" Brad cocked his pistol and grinned. "If I can't have her, no one can…" He pulled the trigger seconds before a golden frisbee hit the gun out of his hand. He turned to his left to see another senshi's shadowed figure.  
  
"How dare you try to hurt my friends," she called out. The frisbee returned to her hand and she replaced back on her head, it now a tiara. "I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, you will be punished!"  
  
Brad looked at Sailor Moon before turning to run in the opposite direction. As he did, Sailor Mars blocked his path. "I am Sailor Mars," she said with an   
unearthly calmness. "And on behalf of Mars, you are is SO much shit."  
  
Brad blinked as Sailor Mercury threw a ball of ice at Brad's head, knocking him out. She smiled and shrugged. "And I'm Sailor Mercury." Mars and Monn looked at her before laughing. However, their laughing was cut short by someone's crying. The three senshi looked over the crates to see Venus holding Jupiter's limp body in her arms. Venus's hands were covered in Jupiter's blood and Jupiter's lower stomach was completely red.   
  
Mercury jumped down and kneeled next to Jupiter. Removing her Mini computer and activating her visor, Mercury began to scan Jupiter's motionless body. Mars and Moon jumped down to see how badly Jupiter was but all they could see was her chest slowly rise then fall.  
  
Mercury stood and de-activated her visor and put her computer away. Venus looked up at her, hope and fear in her eyes. Mercury bowed her head and closed her eyes. Then she slowly shook her head.  
  
Venus cried out and held Jupiter's body closer to her own. Mars nodded to the other two senshi and they left so the two could be alone one last time.  
  
Jupiter slowly opend her eyes and smiled. "Why are you crying, Angel," Jupiter asked Venus, gently placing a blood soaked hand on her cheek.  
  
Venus knew Jupiter wasn't going to live much longer. And she also knew Jupiter was aware of that fact. Venus slowly smiled, tears still streaming down her face, and shook her head. "No reason. Just because I love you so much, Mako-chan."  
  
Jupiter smiled as a tear slid down her face. The hand she had placed on Venus's cheek went behind her head to pull Venus's head down. Jupiter, with difficulty, kissed Venus gently on he lips. "I love you, too." Jupiter then dropped her hand to rest on the one Venus had on her stomach. Closing her eyes, Jupiter added. "And I always will…"  
  
Venus held Jupiter's body long after Jupiter's heart stopped beating…  
  
~ I should let it out, it's time to let you go   
Oh baby, I just want to know   
  
  
Where are you now, what have you found   
Where is your heart, when I'm not around   
Where are you now, you gotta let me know   
Oh baby, so I can let you go ~  
  
  
Love Tried To Welcome Me  
Part-9  
::sniff sniff:: Man, was that last Chapter a blow away or WHAT!? Lemme guess…you guys hate me now, right? ::smiles:: Ok, I guess I deserve that. The song I'm using is called 'Ships that don't come in' sung by Garth Brooks. I don't own it or SM. Now, the lyrics really won't match the story. I chose the song coz of the chorus.   
  
  
  
Venus held on to Jupiter's body long after she had passed on. As hard as she tried, Venus could not stop her tears from flowing down her face. Venus had never felt so alone in her life like she did right now.   
  
Venus closed her eyes tightly, tears still flowing freely down her already soaked face. Her blood stained hands formed fists, gathering up Jupiter's bloodied fuku in doing so. Venus raised her head up towards the rafters of the warehouse and screamed out all the anguish she felt…  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!!!"  
  
"Mina…"  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!! NOOO!!"  
  
"…Minako…"  
  
Minako awoke with a start and felt herself being rocked back and forth in a pair of strong, warm, protective arms. Her breaths came in short gasps as she felt her head being petted. She heard a soothing voice trying to calm her.  
  
"Its ok, Mina-chan. Makoto is here…I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Minako pulled away from Makoto and looked at her. "Y-you're alive?"  
  
Makoto blinked. "Hai, I am. See." Makoto puffed out her chest and hit it. Then held the place she hit. "Ouch,…"  
  
Minako smiled at Makoto. Then hugged her tightly. "Oh Kami-sama…you're alive!"  
  
Makoto, although confused, hugged Minako back. "That must have been some dream you were having, Minako. You've been tossing and turning for the past hour."  
  
Minako pulled away from Makoto. "A..A dream?" Makoto nodded. Minako blinked. "But…it seemed so real…"  
  
Makoto smiled and stood up. "Well, nightmares are like that, Minako. Now, get up. We have to meet Rei-chan at the train station in about an hour." Makoto walked to her closet. "Where is that stupid shirt!?"  
  
Minako blinked. Meet Rei at the station, Minako thought. Then she looked up at Makoto. Then everything clicked. She had been dreaming everything…and last night..Last night we graduated.  
  
Makoto looked over at Minako. "Are you ok, Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako bowed her head in sadness. "It…nothing ever happened. It was just a big lie…"  
  
Makoto looked at Minako. "Did you say something,Minako?"  
  
Minako looked up at Makoto and shook her head sadly. "Iie, I didn't."  
  
"Well, cheer up, Mina," Makoto said, trying to find her shirt. "I hate seeing you so sad…DAMMIT WHERE IS IT!?"  
  
Minako smiled and got out of bed. Walking towards Makoto, she reached into the closet and pulled out the shirt from her dream. "Here ya go, Mako-chan.  
  
Makoto took the shirt and looked at Minako. "Are you SURE you're alright?"  
*******   
  
Makoto drove around alone in her car. Minako left the apartment after they got back from seeing their friends off. She had been so happy about graduating, she had forgotten about her date with her boyfriend. It was some American exchange student who decided to stay in Tokyo a while longer. Brad, she thought, was his name. It wasn't she didn't trust Americans, but something about Brad gave Makoto an uneasy feeling. She didn't trust him.  
  
Makoto had her radio on. the songs she listened to were helping her feel better. But, she didn't know why she would feel bad right now. Maybe it was because of her friends leaving, it made her sad to know they were gone. Makoto didn't know.  
  
Stopping at a red light, Makoto noticed a familiar blonde walking across the street. She honked her horn and sure enough the blonde looked up. It was Minako.   
  
Minako made sure the way was safe before running across the street to Makoto's green jeep. She climbed into the jeep, a large smile on her face.  
  
Makoto was completely confused at Minako's happy look. "Didn't you and Brad have a date tonight?"  
  
Minako smiled. "Hai, we did. But, we just broke up. He didn't love me and in all honesty, I didn't love him either." Minako looked out her window, still smiling. "Ready to go home?"  
  
Makoto smiled and pressed on the gas. "Hai, I am."  
******  
  
Later that night, Minako sat quietly next to Makoto in the dark watching a movie. Makoto had her arm up on the back of the couch behind Minako, and she loved it. It reminded her of her dream she had that kept replaying in her mind. Then again, knowing it was only a dream brought a sadness to her heart.  
  
She sighed and leaned into Makoto. Makoto, although a little shocked, smiled and placed her arm around Minako and hugged her tightly. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Minako lied.  
  
"Are you sure? You act like there is something on your mind."  
  
"I'm just thinking about that dream I had. That's all."  
  
Makoto nodded in the dark. "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Minako thought about it. Could she really bring herself to tell the closest person in her life she was in love with them?  
  
Minako smiled a little and snuggled closer to Makoto, her head laying more on her chest and wrapped one arm loosely around Makoto's wasit.  
  
Sighing a little and smiling more, Minako said. "Iie. It was just a good dream about someone I love. Nothing more."  
  
Makoto noded, respecting her friend's wishes to not talk about the dream. She kissed Minako's head and hugged her closer.  
  
And thats where they slept that night. Snuggled together on the couch, holding the other close in their arms. Sad about what they didn't have. But grateful for what they did.  
  
And that was each other.   
  
  
  
~ I could tell he'd had a tough life  
By the way he sat and stared  
And me, I'd come to push and shove  
So I pulled up a chair.  
  
We talked of roads untraveled   
We talked of love untrue   
Of strings that come unraveled   
We were kings and kindred fools  
And just when I'd hit bottom  
That old man raised his glass   
And said at least we had our chances  
There's those who never have.  
  
So here's to all the soldiers   
Who have ever died in vain   
The insane locked up in themselves  
The homeless down on Main  
To those who stand on empty shores  
And spit against the wind  
And those who wait forever   
For ships that don't come in.  
  
He said it's only life's illusions   
That bring us to this bar   
To pick up these old crutches   
And compare each other's scars   
'Cuz the things we're calling heartache   
Hell, they're hardly worth our time   
We bitch about a dollar   
When there's those without a dime.   
  
And as he ordered one last round   
He said I guess we can't complain   
God made life a gamble  
And we're still in the game.  
  
So here's to all the soldiers   
Who have ever died in vain   
The insane locked up in themselves  
The homeless down on Main  
To those who stand on empty shores  
And spit against the wind  
And those who wait forever   
For ships that don't come in~  
***************  
Ok guys...heres the deal. I got an email from someone who,   
although they like my fic, said the original ending killed it. So...I re did it.   
They know who they are. I hope you liked it. If I get enough repsonses, I'll do another  
sequal. Just depends on you guys. Well, thats it for this fic. See ya guys later! 


End file.
